Snowflakes
by Illusions-chan
Summary: A four part fluff surrounding the Mercuian Senshi and her Shitennou counterpart.
1. Chilled

Disclaimer – BSSM is not mine.

Snowflakes Welcome Home, let's go!

* * *

**Chilled**

Zack sighed as he finally reached his home, brushing back his sweaty blonde curls. The heat of the summer was mind-numbing. His gray button up shirt clung to his lean body uncomfortably, itching and drenched with sweat. He just wanted to get inside, rip off his clothes, and then get a cold beer.

Finally prying open the door, he stumbled into the large flat he shared with the Warrior of Ice, one of the guardians of the queen, and famous doctor, Amy Anderson. He gasped at the coldness of the empty flat, his sweaty shirt freezing against his body, chilling him immediately. Zack swore as he kicked off his shoes, dumping his keys and bag on the dining table. He knew that the tiny woman was really adverse to heat, but this was ridiculous. They could fall sick with such a huge temperature drop between the outside and inside!

Reaching up, he began to unbutton his shirt as he stalked towards the bedroom, searching for the silly woman. Half of him was understood his girlfriend's unusual need for cold, but the rest of him was too tired and too exhausted to think straight. Pushing open the door with his foot, Zack entered the on suite bathroom first. The white tiled room was bright and airy, and he could see the remnants of his morning, his razor still covered in cream and his hair gel tossed to the ground. Sighing, he pulled off his shirt and threw it towards the hamper in the corner. He then reached down and pulled off his socks, throwing them in the same direction.

Zack then walked over to the door leading to the bedroom. He could hear soft music, one of his old Miles Davis albums if he wasn't mistaken. Pushing the door open, he opened his mouth to give his girlfriend a piece of his mind when his eyes caught sight of her and his brain flashed blindingly white.

His sweet, demure, modest Amy was lying on the bed wearing nothing but the skimpiest lace thong he had ever seen. Zack's wide eyes traced the line of her leg, tinted blue from the closed drapes, up to her face, where his darling girlfriend was flicking out her pink tongue, languidly licking a spoon. She then took the spoon and dug out another bite from the carton in her other hand and brought the spoon back up to her mouth, slowly savoring the flavor. A small droplet of ice cream fell off the spoon and onto her skin, and Zack felt all the anger and exhaustion drain from his body as he traced its path down her milky neck and through the valley of her breasts with his eyes.

Amy noticed the fallen spot, stuck her spoon into the carton and then reached down with one silky finger, wiping it off and sticking the tip into her mouth to suck it clean. Zack couldn't contain the groan that escaped his throat at the sight, startling the tiny woman.

Amy sat up halfway, onto her elbows and shot him a surprised smile. Taking in a deep breath, the blonde man walked over to the bed and straddled his petite girlfriend. Setting aside her ice cream with one hand and reaching down with the other, Zack drew her face towards him and kissed her. He swept his tongue over the line of her lips and she opened them, letting him slip his tongue in and taste the rocky road ice cream she had been eating along with the bite of ice that was so elementally her. Finally pulling back, he rested his forehead against hers, just breathing in her scent as she kissed his face.

"How was your day?" she asked in between kisses.

"Horrible." She chuckled softly, reaching for his hair. He slid his hands down her sides, over her strong shoulders and delicate ribs.

"Can I do anything to make it better?" she whispered as her lips reached his temple. He chuckled, rolling over so that he was lying on his back and Amy on him.

"You already have, babe. You already have," he murmured back as he caught her lips with his again. Sweeping his fingers over her hips, he figured he would yell at her later for the cold, but right now, he was content with the hum coming from the back of her throat she kissed him back.

**OWARI**

* * *

_(A/N): I really should be studying, but this entered my head and wouldn't leave it until I got it all out. I'm actually somewhat proud of writing something like this. Hopefully it came out very sensual like I was going for!_

_Anyway, let me know what you think!_

_Till next time, Ja ne!_


	2. I See You

Disclaimer: BSSM belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

Here goes the first Dark Kingdom shot!

* * *

**I See You**

Athena ran through the gardens, her dark veils fluttering off as she leaped over small steps and little water-ways that ran everywhere to water all the plants. Her lips were parted, gasping air as she felt her legs burn with exertion, but she kept on. Her shining blue eyes skittered from side to side, frantically searching.

Tears filled them as despair filled her heart. She had promised to be here by sundown, but the nobles wouldn't agree on any kind of treatise and so she had stayed in the meeting, waiting, praying that somehow she'd make it.

But she was late and now he wasn't here.

The princess of Mercury let her tears fall finally, tiny ice crystals dragging down her face.

If only the nobles had agreed, then they could've meet in the open, he could've asked her father for her hand, but no! And Athena sobbed for the loss of her dreams.

Warm hands wrapped around hers and Athena found herself being pulled up into a hug. She breathed in the scent of roses and parchment and cried out, "Jikokuten!"

"Hush love," her love whispered to her. "It'll be okay. We'll still be able to meet," he whispered, holding her tightly.

Pulling back, he lifted his hands, stroking her cheeks with long, elegant fingers. They had always been Athena's favorite attribute about him, that even as a soldier, a general in the Terran army; his hands were soft and elegant, like those of a scholar and not a warrior.

"No matter what happens, little naiad, always remember, I live through your love."

Athena gave him a watery smile which he returned before sealing her lips with his own, savoring her for perhaps the last time he could. Athena gasped as he dragged his lips over her skin, towards her ear, breathing softly. Pressing a kiss against the junction of her face and neck, he whispered.

"I see you."

* * *

Athena could hear the screams as the army of The Dark Kingdom approached the outer walls of the Capital. Soon they would break into the city and then there would be no hope.

She had already transformed into her senshi guise, and had been sent by Venus to find Serenity, but the screams from the people slowed her, distracting her. She could feel their horror and their pain. Shaking her head, Athena steeled herself and moved on, running at top speed through the palace.

Suddenly, Athena found herself coming to a stop, staring in shock at the tall, blonde man standing at the end of the corridor. She studied him carefully; the long lean legs, slender waist, and almost girlish figure. He turned and Athena felt all the air in her lungs leave her.

He was smiling and she knew.

He had fallen.

He strode towards her, grinning almost maniacally, his lips stretched in a cruel parody of her favorite smile.

"Hello naiad," he crooned. "I've been waiting for you."

Athena shuddered at his voice as he came closer; circling her like a predator would his prey. He pressed himself against her side for a moment, breathing in her scent before dancing away with a wicked laugh.

"So sweet," he crooned. "Why do you shudder, little naiad? Can't you see?" he asked, leaning in close so she could see the madness in his viridian eyes; eyes that had been filled with love for her and his liege once upon a time. "We can be together. Queen Beryl will let us finally be together! Don't you want that?"

When she didn't answer, his smile fell and he stalked towards her angrily.

"Don't you want that?" he hissed, grabbing her shoulders harshly and shaking her. She reacted almost immediately, kicking him away. He growled at the bruise forming on his cheek and then laughed again. "So?" he asked, brandishing his blades, a pair of wicked swords that had been craved from the rare crystal of his home high in the north. "There is fight left in the people of Moon? Let's see how you far against the might of my queen."

Seeing that a fight was inevitable, Athena pulled out her own weapons, a pair of three-pronged daggers made of ice.

It was brutal. He didn't hold back, showing exactly why he had been a general of Terra. Athena could feel her skin burning from where he'd cut her. She had attacked back, but Athena was no where near her love, now crowned Zoicite as he had mockingly informed her, in hand to hand combat, and as she tried to parry his thrusts, she realized that he was toying with her.

Suddenly, before she could even register the attack, he twisted his wrist and elbow and drove one blade into her stomach. Athena cried out in pain, her own weapons falling helplessly from her fingers as the blade pierced through her, squelching out behind her in a sickening way. She fell to the floor and he sank with her, his hand still on the hilt of the blade impaling her.

Athena gasped, trying to breath.

"Hush, little naiad," he crooned, almost sadly, and Athena felt her heart shatter. Without her consent, tears began to slip out her face. She watched, sobbing, as he reached out, catching one crystal droplet on his finger. "Why do you cry?"

"Because she has blinded you to me," Athena finally whispered. She caught his gaze with her own, trying to find her love in the madman above her. "Can't you see?" she begged. "Can't you see me?"

He looked taken aback, and in his eyes, Athena could see her love warring with the madman, and so she spoke again, trying to help her love fight through.

"Can't you see that this is a nightmare and not the dream we wanted? Can't you see that you belong with me? Can't you see that our love found us paradise? Can't you see?"

He gasped and Athena smiled, for looking down at her was no longer the madman, but her love.

"I see you," he whispered, touching the blade, her face, her lips, her tears. "Oh god, I see you! Oh Athena, forgive me! Oh gods, what have I done? My love, I have sinned against you!" She smiled, reaching up, touching his face. He cried in pain out then. "I can't hold her madness back much longer!" He looked down at her and took both her hands into his own. "End this my love. End this before I do."

Seeing his pain, she nodded finally.

"Kiss me," she whispered. "One last time." He nodded and lowered his head to hers, pressing his lips against hers. Athena kissed him deeply, drinking him in as her magic worked in his body. More and more tears feel from her eyes as he began to gasp for air, his lips turning blue. He arched his back, ripping his mouth from hers as he gasped; his throat closing and his skin turning blue. Athena sobbed as she watched him struggle for air.

Finally his eyes went wide for a last time and then shuttered hazily. Athena reached and wrapped her arms around him, pulling his face to hers so that she could see into his glassy dead eyes. She could feel her own life slipping away from her as well, and closed her eyes, pressing her lips against his skin.

"I give my life as a sacrifice," she whispered. "I pray that our dream will never end. I love you, Jikokutnen." With that, she lay back, finally at peace.

Outside the war raged on, but in their dreams, the princess of Mercury and her love were flying high above the skies.

'_I live through your love.'

* * *

_

(A/N): I realize that this is definitely angsty for a fluff series, but I had already decided on doing dark kingdom based shots and I knew they weren't going to be happy. How it turned this tragic, I blame Leona Lewis and James Horner.

That being said, the song "I See You" belongs to Leona Lewis and James Horner. I just ended up listening to it on repeat as I wrote it. I feel like the whole blue thing is how I went from Avatar to Mercury.

Also, I used the name Jikokuten for Zoicite. I first saw it used by another author, **daughter-of-the-heavens**. I asked her about it and she explained that it was the one of the names for the Shitennou as they were considered in Japanese Buddhism. I looked it up myself and liked the idea, so I went with it. But all original credit should go to her!

And lastly, Ami kills Zoicite by freezing his lungs so that they can no longer contract and expand to draw in air. Gross, I know.

Well, let me know what you think! Till we meet again!


End file.
